My Life as a Traitor, by 2TFruT
by Salvatore Shan NW
Summary: An article in a newspaper by Tech Commando 2TFruT and about how the Butt Uglies made it BIG TIME. 'We Hit The Jackpot, we're living large Boyz II Martians and we're in charge...'


I hope this is good enough it was meant for the Column section but I'm too young! This is for Butt Ugly Martians fans or people interested in knowing what the show is about – I hope it'll make sense! Hope this is good enough. PS – it's not really written by 2-T but I thought it would sound cool if I said it was, sorry! HannahluvsB2D

**My Life as a Traitor, by 2-T-Fru-T**

Some people think that changing your mind is easy. Well most people only change their minds about what clothes they're wearing or about their relationships, homes or careers. Have you ever thought about changing your mind about being your own race? Not deciding who you are or whom you want to be but choosing what 'side' you're on. Like good or bad. I changed my mind a long time ago and turned my back on my own kind in the process. The only people I _really _trust who are from my own species are my two most best friends – B.Bop and Do-Wah – for we, as you _could_ call us, are the 'Triple Traitors', the 'Brother's Three' and the reason we are branded traitors and betrayers is because we want to protect something we love. That's not so bad, _is_ it? Some people would risk their lives to protect their loved ones – their friends and family – and just because we're Martians doesn't mean we're different. We would go way beyond the call of duty to protect our three human friends Mike, Angela and Cedric from the clutches of our wicked emperor. There's always a bad guy, and, unfortunately for us, the bad guy (or bad 'guys') is the Martian race (excluding me, B.Bop, Do-Wah, our families and our friend Shaboom).

Many years ago my father, Drake Fru-T, was an Earth History teacher at my high school on the Martians' ship: the Bogstar. At the time, I was still in primary school and never had him as a teacher... at school, at least. Everyday he'd cram in my brain how much he wanted to go to Earth, how he wanted to be free and how he wanted to mingle with the Earth creatures. Soon, I took on his ambitions and they became my own.

I'd known B.Bop since I was a baby and he lived around the corner from me – both of us brought up in the urban housing estates of the Bogstar. I'd always keep B.Bop and his twin sister, Jools, entertained with stories about the blue planet, which had been scarred, eternally, in my mind by my father. B.Bop was more interested in Earth than I was, at first, and he built dozens of planetary models and downloaded many intercepted Earth channels (even though he could only understand the English programs at first because his language barriers were, at that moment, too thick to understand the Martian equivalent to any language other than English).

When we went to high school, we first met Do-Wah in our tutor class and we all hit it off immediately. Do-Wah was already a fan of Earth's music (his mother, Mitzalie, had an intergalactic radio that picked up sound waves from orbiting Earth satellites). When we reached our 3rd year at high school we had to choose our subjects and we 3 all chose Earth History as one – about the only Martians who did.

Then came the Final Year and eventually we graduated, our Earth History teacher reluctant to give us A's for the subject. Only when the new bulletin occurred did we understand why.

YOUR RACE NEEDS YOU, it read, with a picture of Bog (our emperor) pointing beneath it. TOO LONG HAVE WE BEEN COOPED UP IN THIS SHIP – WE NEED SOMEWHERE TO LIVE AND THE MOST REASONABLE AREA IS... PLANET EARTH.

How we despised that message, posted up on every available corridor and wall of the Bogstar. Our teacher must have seen it beforehand and after we had received our superb grades, fled – for we never saw him again.

B.Bop, Do-Wah and I only took the job of 'invasion team' to protect Earth – and at first we thought it didn't need protecting after all (despite Bog waiting for the planet to fall before him). So naturally we decided to kick back for a while and enjoy Earth's many luxuries with glee. After all, we were only sixteen. I think back now and wonder why Bog really gave us that job, entrusting the Martian future in three young aliens, foolishly. Maybe B.Bop was the one that tricked him into sending us when he said we'd only studied Earth so we could learn of their power, and that we felt that Earth would be taken someday. Bog maybe mistook our infatuation with the planet for greed or malice. Who knows? Do-Wah and I owe it to B.Bop, really, for training us up and helping us win the Conqueror's Cup in the first place, and you guys owe him too, otherwise we mightn't have been able to stop Bog. Of course invaders are chosen by a competition – the Conqueror's Cup, and we won it! It was a gruelling task of mental skills, races, fighting and power but we were the ones that got through it, and no better Martians for the job, as I like reminding myself.

To get to Earth we were given a broken-down station wagon that was meant to be called a Rover Pod, but looked like it came from the trash heap. So much for expense! I, ahem, borrowed a suitable Rover Pod from the Pod dock and when we arrived on Earth (which took us a day because we didn't have a hyper vortex feature then!) I fixed the ship up straight away, enabling hyper-vortex, attaching more engines, more weapons, an invisibility shield, force field and I also added some wheels on the bottom for travelling across Earth surfaces.

The first thing that stunned us was Earth's beauty. It seemed so modern, futuristic, and yet traditional that we didn't understand why the universe's aliens described the inhabitants as 'savages' and 'barbaric'. Maybe it's because they were jealous that the human race looked half decent and wasn't a pile of sluggish atoms in one messy heap, or that they didn't have bug eyes or flat noses. Maybe because they weren't as evolved as us. Well, one thing was for sure, we didn't care. It was one day in the desert, when we were testing out three OMABs (One Martian Air Bikes) that Dr. Damage (Bog's right hand and mad scientist) had sent us down, that we met Angela, Mike and Cedric, who are now our three best friends. Of course they were scared at first, why wouldn't they be? Soon they began to trust us, and Mike said that we could live in his attic. We had to move out in the end, though – Do-Wah got hungry in the night and went downstairs. Mike's mum and dad were still up in the front room and they heard him in the kitchen, so he had to hide in the fridge to stay away from them. We tried to get him out but at first he was just a frozen ice cube, and he nearly caught pneumonia. Mike's parents thought it was Mike who'd come down that night and they'd yelled at him, so Angela pointed out – why didn't we live in that abandoned place? Wharf side? That was when we found ZAPZ...

ZAPZ was a deserted arcade, which dated back to the year 2000, and was located in Wharf side, the old area which was abandoned about a decade previously, located near the industrial park and the desert. The area in Wharfside was called Pacific Pier, and we woke every morning to hear a bell tolling somewhere and seagulls squawking, which mesmerised us when we knew there wasn't a sea anywhere near. I fixed a game called the Doom Race 2000, which was the kids' game, and they loved it. B.Bop rigged it so you could get about 200 games for a quarter and, because of the ancient Earth parts from 2003, it only broke down once, that's how talented I am with my tech!

On numerous occasions we had to protect Earth from goons, most sent by Bog when his patience often ran out. We managed to scrabble our way out of those messes with a creation by yours truly and it was called BKM. B was B.Bop's letter (Butt), K was mine (Kicking), M was Do-Wah's (Mode), and we'd stand in a line, our packs on our backs storing the right amount of energy to contain Butt Kicking Mode, and we really wiped the floor with everyone! I did update it once and made BKM Ultra, where our hi-tech suits would protect us more and make us ten times as strong than our normal BKM powers.

Many of you probably know our story through our TV show, Butt Ugly Martians. It was wrote about our lives and I'd like to say those voices are not our own, and we are not Butt Ugly, it was just a name – the kids don't really call us that. In fact, Angela calls us 'babes' and 'cuties'... when she's in a good mood; otherwise it's just 'Martians', 'aliens' or 'boys'. A lot more goes on as well than what you see on TV. We swear a bit, too, but that had to be cut out from the show for younger viewers, oh and B.Bop's not that bigheaded and Do-Wah isn't fat or disgusting like that, okay? There was also a 'thing' going on between Ange and B.Bop, which was pretty deep, too and wasn't shown on the TV show because kids under eleven wouldn't understand the way they feel about each other and some parents might get disgusted about the 'human-alien' thing.

I guess you who have seen all of the episodes of the show are wondering how we managed to defeat Bog in the end? Well he gave up when he realised that Earth's forces were really strong and that why not take over a planet that was already available, i.e. Pluto (no Plutonians to stop them when the Traktonians wiped them all out after a disagreement.) So, the entire of the population of the Bogstar, was emptied like water into a glass, onto the pit hole of a planet known as Pluto, and we were really chuffed, seeing as Bog was now on the other side of the galaxy, and had lost favour with us. In a one-way transmission (a message which you can't reply to) he told us we were no longer considered Martians and all our records had been erased from the system. Well at least he let us off lightly. So we decided to stay on Earth for good, and live with our human friends, Muldoon (the alien hunter) spreading the word about us and telling the press that we were friendly. We became major celebrities in the end!

Boyz II Martians had a number one hit with the remake of 'Take On Me' which was B.Bop's idea, and then we did other remakes, along with some Martian originals: U Came, U Saw, U Conquered Me; We Hit The Jackpot; We're The Good Guys And We'll Prove It! (Which wasn't shown on the TV show). We did a new version of 'West Virginia, Country Road', 'Cotton Eye Joe', 'Do Wah Diddy', 'All Rise', 'Five Colours in Her Hair', 'What I Go To School For' and Angela and B.Bop did a duet of: I'm Real – which was once sung by Jennifer Lopez and Ja Rule in 2001.

We starred in our own movie, a 12A, because of Ange and B.Bop and some of the swear words. We had Angela's books about us and some more events (which she's posted on this website via her cousins account), B.Bop's modelling contract, our TV show, our singing, our movies and Mike made it big time with his hover boarding skills, that made us really big. We became the richest teenagers in the world by the time we were 19, Ange and Mike 17 and Cedric 16. We bought an apartment, all six of us, in LA, which B.Bop and Ange have now moved out of because they have their own flat. They're getting married next year when Ange is old enough and she's pregnant at the mo. Do-Wah is dating a new actress on the scene, her name is Chloe Parrish. Mike is the millenniums equivalent to Tony Hawks; Cedric is going out with a girl named Bennie Stevens, who isn't famous. And I'm going out with... B.Bop's sister Jools. I am now a journalist, yet I haven't given up on my tech (hee hee). I think things have gotten from worse to fantastic in the past three years... and as far as I'm concerned, being a traitor is the best thing I've ever done in my life! So whatever you want to do in life, as long as it's something that you insist on, and you're on the right side of the law (like when we were traitors we were on the good side) – do it! Be unique, be different from you're friends, family, whatever! If it's what you want it's got to bring you to a gold mine, and I don't necessarily mean money. Just paradise. Do anything to get what you want, and don't let anyone tell you that you can't make it because you can if you really believe in it and if you want it enough. Remember that if you deserve it – you'll get it!

This article was written by 2-T-Fru-T, and has been taken from an English paper 'The Sunday Time's' and posted on here. Edited by HannahluvsB2D, please send in your comments and feedback.


End file.
